


Overture

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always read the fine print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

Skimming the local rag, Dean spots an ad for a holiday show at the planetarium. And yeah, he’d rather let piranhas eat his eyeballs, but Sammy digs this kinda shit and he’s been a mess ever since that Carthage clusterfuck.

So. He hustles some extra scratch that night instead of banging the waitress. Next night springs for a steakhouse dinner and wine with an actual cork.

“Okay, what did you do?” Sam asks when he sees the planetarium.

“What? Nothin’!” Suspicious bitch.

“Then what’s all this?” Sam smirks. “Date night?”

“Kiss my ass.” He looks away. Steadies his voice. “Just, thought we could get us some holiday spirit.”

“Which, for you, usually means Knob Creek.”

“Shaddup.” He takes a breath. “Look, we doin’ this or what?”

“Why not? I kinda like these things.”

“Awesome.”

They pick out seats, bump shoulders and laugh. Dean’s smug when the lights go down. This was a killer idea.

Until the music starts.

“Dean?” Sam looks kinda green. “We gotta go.”

“Shit. Bad salad?”

“No, I’m fine. We just, gotta go.” Sam’s quiet but super intense.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Sam’s color comes back, because now, he’s blushing. “The music, Dean.”

“The music?”

“Nutcracker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
